


Valentine's Day One Shots

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: I own nothing but my OCs, More characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: A series of one-shots that will hopefully make it to Valentine's day.





	1. Briolet

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say before I get into this that I am not doing SuperMartian, Chalant, DickBabs, or Spitfire in these one-shots. As much as I love these couples, there's already a ton of stories containing them floating around the internet, and there's bound to be more considering it is February. So please don't requests those. I already don't do requests.

"There, there, Violet. It's alright," Brion said, trying to comfort his ailing girlfriend as she vomited into the toilet again.

"I'm sorry about this," she said, feeling his warm hand caress her back as she pulled herself away from the toilet to face him once she was sure she wouldn't do that again. "I know you probably had plans for us tonight."

"Don't worry about it," he said, getting a washcloth from the shelf rack that was next to the sink, and running it under the water for a second before he wiped her chin off. "We will go to the movies some other time. But for now, let's just get you laying down."

Helping Violet up from the floor, Brion walked her out into Conner and M'gann's room, and laid her down on the bed. The aforementioned couple having gotten a hotel room for the night so the teens could have the house to themselves.

"Do you want me to get you anything while I'm still up?" he asked as she took off her hijab so she could sleep better.

"No, I'm okay for now," she said, visibly shaking as he tucked her in, and laid down beside her to cuddle her. "You're really warm."

"And you're burning up with a fever," he said, resting his hand against her forehead. "Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything? Maybe some water, or medicine to help get this down."

"I'll get some later," she said, snuggling up against his chest. "Right now, I just really want to sleep."

"Alright," he said, tightening his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, grabbing the remote from the bedside table and turning on the TV that was in the room to watch some movies as he felt Violet's breathing even out, and become much deeper after a few minutes. Her face drenched in a dry, sticky sweat, and hot to the touch as he pressed his lips to her forehead. Feeling bad for her because she had been so excited to go out for Valentine's day, and here she was running a fever and feeling awful because she had caught something off of Lian.

Seeing Violet's face go pale in her sleep, Brion took his arm off of her waist and sat up with her as she bit back a groan. Only to see her clamp a hand over her mouth and hear her hold back a gag before she was once again in the bathroom throwing up. And considering they had been in the back of the house for a while, Victor poked his head in just as Brion paused the movie and got up from the bed.

"Is she okay?" he asked, hearing another retch that made both boys cringe a bit.

"Does that sound 'okay' to you?" Brion asked as he moved towards the bathroom to comfort his girlfriend. "Would you mind getting her some water?"

"Yeah, sure thing," he said, going to get Violet a drink as Brion went into the bathroom, and held Violet's hair out of the way. Not like she had anything else to puke up though.

"Violet, it's okay," he said, wiping her face off with the cloth again, and hugging her when leaned into his chest with a sob because she felt so crappy. "It's alright. You'll feel better once your fever breaks."

"I'm really sorry," she apologized.

"Violet, it's fine. Everyone gets sick once in a while, it's not that big of a deal."

"I got the water," Victor said, coming into the bathroom with a glass of water in his hand, and giving it to Violet. But she didn't want to have anything in her stomach right now considering how badly she was throwing up.

"Violet, you have to drink that," Brion said.

"No," she said, seeing him get up and get some painkillers out of the medicine cabinet behind the mirror.

"Violet, trust me. It's only going to get worse if you don't drink the water," Victor said, having had his fair share of stomach bugs before his accident, as Brion knelt down and gave her the medicine. And without another complaint, she took the pills, and drank half of the water before she got up from the floor, and used Brion as a support as he helped her back out into the other room and tucked her back into the bed.

"Brion, are you sure she's okay?" Victor asked as Brion tucked a piece of Violet's hair behind her ear. "Because I can call M'gann and Conner to come back. It's not-"

"Victor, she'll be fine," he said, going back into the bathroom, and getting the water glass from where Violet had set it down on the floor. "She just needs to sleep."

"Alright," he said, unsure whether or not to leave the two of them alone as Brion got back into the bed. "Just remember, I'll be upstairs if you need me to call them."

"Yeah, thanks," he said, pulling Violet close so she had her head on his chest, and waiting until Victor had left before he played the movie again. Pressing a kiss to Violet's burning forehead and burying his nose into her hair before pressing his lips to the dark brown locks as well.

"Happy Valentine's day, Violet," he said, hearing her give off a sleepily mumbled reply as she shifted around and kissed his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day," she muttered as she snuggled up against his collarbone.


	2. Jade and Will

"Oh god, why did I do this?" Jade asked as she sat next to Will after they had just finished having sex in a janky motel room off the side of the free-way.

"You mean leaving me and Lian? Or having sex with me after you told me to move on?"

"Both," she said, laying down beside him and laying her head on his shoulder as his arm moved around her waist. "I love you and the kid and all. But the point of moving on was not to hook up with your ex-wife on Valentine's day."

"Well, it is Valentine's day. And technically speaking, you are still my wife," Will pointed out. "You know we're not going to sign the divorce papers anytime soon."

"Maybe we should," she said. "I mean, there's no point in staying married to someone you know won't be coming home. And I don't want to keep pushing things so that we can stay together. That's not healthy at all, and-"

"Jade," Will said, cutting her off. "Come on, our relationship wasn't really all that healthy to begin with. But we made things work. Besides, neither of us have any free time to even discuss who gets what seeing as how I'm probably going to get everything if we do choose to sign the papers."

"So you really want to stay married to me? Even for all the reasons we shouldn't?"

"Jade, you can tell me to move on all you want. And I'll probably listen to you at some point," Will said, turning onto his side so he was facing her. "But no matter who comes into my life, no one can replace you. Yeah, you got your problems and your demons. But so do I, you saw how I got two years ago when I was so obsessed with looking for Roy that I pushed you aside, and had no idea you had even been pregnant with Lian."

"Will, that's no reason to want to wait for me to come home when you know I won't."

"I'm not asking you to," he said. "But just know that no matter what happens. You do still have a husband and daughter who love you. And whenever you get wanting to be Cheshire out of your system, or you feel homesick; the door's always open to you."

"Thanks Will," she said, kissing him on the lips as she remembered why she had married him in the first place. He gave her a place to call home outside of the Shadows, even if she was barely there with him. "Although, even though I did tell you to move on-"

"I know, I know. Unwritten code. I won't touch your sister," he said, already knowing what she was going to say because while he was thankful for Artemis' help with Lian, he knew better than to go sleeping with her. "But, if you're not coming home anytime soon. Can you at least send Lian stuff for her birthday or Christmas? I know you're probably going to be busy with your line of work, but it's better than having me fill both of your roles in that regard."

"I'll see what I can do," she said, giving him another kiss. "So, are you up for another round?"

"Always," he said, pulling her closer to him as they both laughed, and started making out.

"Happy Valentine's day, Red."

"Happy Valentine's day," he said before he pulled her on top of him.


	3. Double Date

"Steph, why did you and Cass have to drag me with you on this?" Tim asked as he, Stephanie, and Cassandra sat in the back of Bruce's limo to go to the movies.

"Because it's Valentine's day, and I doubt your girlfriend would want to spend it trying to get you away from the computer," Cassandra answered.

"So we decided to bring you with us to the movies to see that new rom-com that came out yesterday," Stephanie continued.

"'Isn't it Romantic'?" he asked, seeing both girls nod. "Ugh. I'd rather be stuck in the cave."

"Well tough luck, lover boy."

"Yeah, you need to find a way to make up for us leaving without saying anything."

"And you two couldn't have done so after Valentine's day? You two had to drag me along with you?"

"Yes," both girls said.

"Now go up and get her. We're going to be late," Stephanie said, practically shoving her teammate out of the limo to go get his girlfriend.

* * *

**~Later that Night~**

"I cannot believe they went and did this," Tim grumbled as he and Cassie tried to find Stephanie and Cassandra. "Just when I think they aren't going to ditch me, they abandon me with you."

"Gee, that's so horrible," Cassie said with a roll of her eyes. Frustrated that Tim hadn't even _tried_ to make up for leaving the Team, or be romantic on Valentine's day.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that the point of going on a double date was to not get abandoned by the second couple."

"And the point of going out on Valentine's day is to let the other couple do their own thing," she said. "Tim, we haven't been out for three hours yet. And so far, all you've been worried about is Stephanie and Cassandra."

"They're my teammates."

"They can fend for themselves for a night," Cassie said. "Tim, if I wanted to spend Valentine's day doing detective work, I would have sat in the cave with you doing nothing while you got so buried in your work, you wouldn't notice when I left. The entire point of Stephanie and Cassandra dragging you out on this was so that we could spend time together _outside_ of hero work."

"And we'll do that," he said. "Just as soon as we find Steph and Cass."

"Unbelievable," she said as he tried and failed once again to get ahold of Stephanie. "You know what. Call me when you finally get ahold of the girls. I'm going home."

"Yeah, that's nice," he said. Not even paying attention to what she had just said as she stormed off for the door of the movie theater, holding back her tears, and hearing Cassandra running up behind her from wherever she and Stephanie had run off to, and feeling her hand grab her arm.

"Cassie, don't go just yet," she said.

"Cassandra, I appreciate the fact that you and Stephanie wanted Tim and I to have some alone time after what happened when you guys left. But I have spent two years, and two Valentine's days trying to get Tim to spend time with me for one night. Only for him to blow me off for whatever Batman has going on," she said, pulling her arm free, and opening the door. "It's just not going to happen."

"Cassie-"

"Leave me alone."

Seeing Wonder Girl storm off to go home, Cassandra looked back over at Tim, and went over to him. Taking the phone out of his hands just as Stephanie caught up with them.

"Where did you two come from?" he asked.

"The bathroom, where we've been for the last fifteen minutes because there was a line," Stephanie said, noticing that there was a girl missing from their group. "Where's Cassie?"

"She just left," Cassandra said, casting a look over at Tim. "And Drake, just for reference next time me and Steph leave you and your girlfriend alone. Spend some alone time with her."

"I did."

"I think she means 'alone time' where you don't have your face buried in your phone trying to call us, or help out Bruce," Stephanie said. "Tim, you two have been together for two years. Name one time besides tonight that you two actually did something on Valentine's day that didn't involve sitting in the cave?"

"I should probably go talk to her. Shouldn't I?" he asked, knowing both of the girls were right.

"Yes!" both girls said, shooing him out of the building to go find his girlfriend.

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

"Don't worry about it, Cassie. You'll find someone who wants to spend Valentine's day with you eventually," Jefferson said as he gave Cassie a bag of chocolate candies to try and cheer her up. Having decided to spend Valentine's day alone since Helga had to work late, and the girls were left with a sitter for the evening while Lynn went out with her date.

"Thanks Jefferson," she said, taking the candy from him as someone knocked on the door.

"Cassie?" Tim asked, making her roll her eyes as Jefferson got up from the couch, and walked over to the door to get rid of him. Opening the door to reveal Tim standing there without his sunglasses on, holding a bouquet of roses and a stuffed bear that was holding a heart that said 'Be Mine' on the front. But given what Cassie had told him, Tim should have picked out one that said "I'm sorry". "Jefferson? What are you doing here?"

"Comforting your girlfriend. Something I should not have to be doing on Valentine's day when I had my own plans."

"Can I talk with Cassie?"

"No," Jefferson and Cassie both said.

"It'll only take a minute," he said.

"You say that all the time. And it only rings true in one department," Cassie said.

"Cassie, just hear me out."

"What's there to hear? You made things pretty clear back there at the movie theater," she said.

"And I'm sorry about that," he said. "You were right. You and I need to spend time together outside of hero work, and I completely ignore that in favor of work. And I'm sorry."

"Tim, sorry is not going to cut it this time," she said as Jefferson slowly back tracked his way out of the apartment to let the two teens argue things out. "For the last two years of our relationship, I have tried to spend time with you for your birthday, holidays, anniversaries. And every time you either have a mission, or you're helping Batman out with something. And for the two years we've been together, I've tried to put up with it because I know how busy hero work can be. We're both in the same boat. But just once, I would like to actually spend time with you, and not sit around waiting for you to acknowledge my existence when I go to see you because you forgot our plans again."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Tim said, setting his gifts down on the coffee table, and putting his hands on either one of her shoulders to try and get her to look at him. "I admit it. I'm a huge, oblivious jerk who is way too buried in his work to notice anything around him most of the time. And I'm sorry for ruining Valentine's day again...for the third year in a row."

"Tim-"

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked, finally getting her to look up at him. "Anything, just name it."

"You really want to make this up to me."

"Cassie, we've been together for two years, and we never get any alone time," he said. "Just name what you want to do, and we'll go do it."

"Well," she said. "There is a new ice cream shop that opened not that far from here. Maybe we can go there?"

"Great," he said, linking her arm into his. "Come on. It's my treat."

Following Tim out of her apartment with a giggle, Cassie locked the door behind her, and kissed him on the cheek. Resting her head on his shoulder as they walked out of her building to go on their date. Walking past the limo where Stephanie and Cassandra were waiting for them.

"Oh good, he didn't screw it up this time," Stephanie said.

"And it looks like he's actually going to spend alone time with her too," Cassandra said as they turned back around in their seats. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Maybe pick up some ice cream from the store, and binge watch Space Trek 3016?"

"That sounds doable," she said. "Hey Alfred-"

"Already on it, Miss Cassandra," Alfred said as he drove away from the curb.


	4. Bluepulse

"Okay, next time we agree to babysit on Valentine's day. Let's not," Jaime said as he flopped down on the couch beside his boyfriend after he got all the kids to sleep.

"Oh, come on Blue. You enjoy watching the kids with me," Bart said as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn that had been sitting on the coffee table to clean up from the kids watching a movie earlier.

"I enjoy babysitting my little sister with you whenever you and I don't constantly have to chase your dad and aunt down the street," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "And on top of that, I am so getting grounded for letting them draw on the wall with those crayons you gave them earlier."

"Okay, so maybe giving the Tornado Twins the crayons wasn't my best plan," Bart admitted. "But just look at it this way. Soon enough we'll be in the adult's shoes, trying to find a sitter last minute so we can spend time together on Valentine's day."

"Yeah, and hopefully we don't expect the sitter to drop everything to babysit for free just because they live with us," he said as Bart finished cleaning up, and came back to sit down beside his boyfriend.

"Hey, it's better than crashing Tye and Asami's date, or going to a school dance," he said with a shrug, picking up the controllers to the game console in the living room. "Wanna play?"

"Sure, why not?" he said, taking the other controller from Bart's hand and playing a game of GTA 5 with the volume turned down so it wouldn't wake up the kids. Feeling his boyfriend press a kiss against his cheek just as his character in the game got killed. "Bart."

"Happy Valentine's day, Blue."


	5. Eduardo Jr. and Esmeralda

"Okay, I'm heading out for my date," Eduardo Sr. said as he straightened his tie, and put on his jacket. Looking over at Jr. who was sitting on the couch, watching TV and looking at his phone at the same time. "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yes, Pa. I'll be fine," he said, sounding annoyed at his father's question as Eduardo Sr. made sure he had everything before he left to go out on his date. The pizza Jr. had ordered earlier arriving ten minutes later with a knock on the door.

"Have a nice night," he said, tipping the delivery guy and shutting the door. Setting the pizza down on the coffee table before he slipped into something a little more comfortable...that being an adult sized onesie he had bought a while ago that looked like a polar bear. But when he came back out to the living room to enjoy the cheesy and meaty goodness of his pizza, he froze because his neighbor Esmeralda had come through the door wearing her own onesie, holding a large tub of chocolate ice cream, and a spoon. The two of them locking eyes with each other and just taking in the scene before them before Esmeralda finally broke the silence.

"Hi..."

"Yeah, hey..." he said, feeling his cheeks heat up out of embarrassment as Esmeralda put her ice cream in the freezer. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone moved into the unit above mine, and they were having really loud sex to celebrate Valentine's day," she said before she spotted the pizza. "Is that a meat lover's deluxe?"

"Yeah," he said, seeing her take a slice out of the box before looking back over at him.

"Are you just going to stand there the whole time? Or are you going to join me out here."

"Oh, right," he said, coming back into reality and going over to join her on the couch.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Eduardo, you're doing it again," Shelly said, trying to get Eduardo Sr. to _not_ look at his phone like he had been since they got to the restaurant.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm just worried about Jr.."

"Eduardo, he's sixteen. I think he can fend for himself for a couple of hours," she said.

"Yeah, but there's also a girl around his age that lives down the hall from us. And I don't want anything happening between them," he said.

"Eduardo, my son's girlfriend lives with me. And your son walks around wearing a polar bear onesie when you're not home. Trust me, I don't think he'll be getting much action," she said, taking the elder Dorado's phone from him and putting it in her purse. "Now would you quit worrying, and actually focus on the date already."

"You're right," he said, taking a breath to try and relax. "I guess I am getting kind of paranoid. I mean, what could Jr. possibly get into?"

* * *

**~Later that evening~**

"There, there Eduardo. It's okay," Esmeralda said, running her fingers through Eduardo's hair as he buried his face into her shoulder to hide his embarrassment.

"You're so evil," he said, his eyes still wet with tears because she introduced him to the show 'This is Us'.

"I didn't know you'd have this kind of reaction to it," she said, holding back a laugh as he pouted. "Do you want to watch something else?"

"No," he said, hearing her giggle before she clicked on another episode. Eduardo almost falling asleep on her about halfway through the episode before the apartment started shaking. And Ed's immediate reaction was to teleport them both outside until the tremors stopped. Only for about ten of the apartments that were facing the street to just light up with an orange glow because that earthquake had caused whatever lit candles there were in the units to topple over and set fire to things; which caused the building's fire alarm to go off, and everyone to come flooding out in various states of undressed, disheveled, or overall looking like their night was rudely interrupted.

"Ow," Esmeralda grimaced, holding her side in pain because Ed had completely forgotten what happens when he teleports with another person.

"I'm sorry, Esmeralda," he apologized, placing one hand on hers as they held her side, and the other on her back as they waited for the pain to pass.

"What was that?" she asked as Eduardo spotted M'gann and Conner coming out of the vacant apartment that was above Esmeralda's.

"I have a good guess," he said, pointing out the guilty couple.

"Well this is just great," she said as M'gann, and a very naked Conner tried to blend in with the crowd. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, I think the movie theater's still open," he said. "Maybe we can go there?"

"You really want to go see a movie?" she asked. "While we're wearing onesies with feet that look like a polar bear and a panda?"

"Yeah," he said, being dead serious with his claim. "I mean, unless you want to crash my dad's date. But I'd rather not get grounded for doing so like this."

"And I can only assume you're going to teleport us there."

"Might want to brace yourself this time," he said, picking her up bridal style and teleporting away in a burst of light.


End file.
